There and Black Again
by Megan13
Summary: Fall through a viel and wake up a Slytherin? It could only happen to Sirius Black... SN LN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

He could hear voices.

Sirius groaned and licked his dry lips. He'd been having this horrible nightmare about dueling with his cousin Bellatrix in some large room at the Ministry. He was just about to scream out another curse when Bellatrix had hit him with one and he'd flown backwards through some strange veil. Everything went black and then he woke up.

After a moment of laying with his eyes closed, Sirius slowly opened his eyes. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light and for him to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Actually, he thought, it looked a bit like the bed hangings he'd had when he attended Hogwarts. Except, the hangings he was looking at weren't the royal red he remembered waking up to practically every day for seven years. These were a deep green with silver trim instead.

"Oy, Black! Get up would ya? We're already late for breakfast."

Sirius frowned. Where did he know that voice from?

Just then the curtains were thrown open. "I said get up!"

"Eh!"

"Oh shut up," it was Lucius Malfoy. "I don't look that bad."

"Wha... Who..." Sirius pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Where the hell am I?"

"Where the hell do you think you are?" The younger Lucius asked, his hand on his hip and his eyes narrowed. "Now get out of bed and get ready or we'll be late for Potions."

"It must be some kind of time warp," Sirius muttered to himself, still looking like a deer in headlights. "Some kind of really warped time warp..."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, beginning to worry about his best friend's mental state. "Okay, I know we got smashed last night, but I didn't think that firewhiskey would kill quite this many brain cells."

"I hate you," Sirius said, confused.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You were the one who kept knocking back shots. I had to start filling the glasses with water after you threw up for the second time."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Last night," Lucius said, waving his hands as if it would make Sirius remember. "After the quidditch game? Remember? You got it in your head to go head to head with Cissy? Any of this ring a bell?"

"The last thing I remember is falling through the veil," Sirius said timidly.

"Oh," Lucius said with a smile. "That was probably when we put you to bed for the first time. You weren't too plastered then. But you still fell backwards, stiff as a bored, through your curtains and onto your bed. We thought you were out but then you showed up in the common room twenty minutes later completely naked."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Lucius said with a smirk. "We only let you run about naked for a few minutes. Goyle and Snape tackled you to the ground after you tried to hump Lydia's leg and Cissy forced your pants on."

Sirius paled upon hearing his cousin had to wrestle his pants back on him.

"If you get up I'll tell you the whole story," Lucius said as if he were making a deal with a child.

Sirius nodded slowly and climbed out of his bed. He looked at Lucius uncertainly and, after receiving a point in the right direction, made his way into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, Sirius flew to the mirror and shrieked.

He was him, only he was the him from twenty years ago. There were no battle scars, no worry lines, no sunken cheeks, and his eyes weren't half dead from the years in Azkaban. He looked just like he had when he'd attended Hogwarts twenty years before, except, Sirius scoffed, he'd never have worn silk silver boxers with his last name embroidered on the butt.

It took Sirius nearly twenty minutes to calm down enough to get ready for classes. When he'd finally stepped out of the bathroom a half-hour after he'd gone in, Lucius' face was red and there was a vein sticking out from his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I've switched it up. I didn't like where it was going, which is the reason I haven't updated forever. Sorry people. I will, however, try to start back up now that I'm trying to bring the story back to where I want it. Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry to all those who liked the first version of this chapter. I hated it, so I changed it.**

* * *

"... you were completely toasted by that point," Lucius told Sirius as they headed to their Potions class. "And thought it would be a good idea to dance to the Kneezels in your boxers. It was completely..."

Sirius was only half listening to what Lucius was saying. He was too busy trying to figure out exactly what was happening to pay any attention. All he remembered was falling back into the veil and waking up in the Slytherin dormitories twenty-odd years before.

"And then... Hello Professor," Lucius said. Sirius finally snapped his attention and realized that they'd entered the Potions lab. Professor Slughorn, who was sitting at his desk, waved them in with a smile and went back to his lecture. Lucius leaned over and whispered, "Thank Gods it's Tuesday, eh? Wouldn't have wanted to be late for McGonagall's class."

Sirius nodded absently.

Just after he'd settled into the rhythm of Professor Slughorn's lesson the doors flew open and two of the people Sirius knew best came running into the lab. He was about to greet the latecomers when Slughorn looked up from his lecture notes, said crisply, "Detention," and went back to his speech without missing a beat. Sirius couldn't help but grin at the boys.

Except, Sirius forgot who and where he was and instead of earning a grin in return, both of the boys glared and flipped him off.

"Bloody imbeciles," Lucius muttered and elbowed Sirius in the ribs with a grin. "Can't even get to class on time."

"We didn't get to class on time either," Sirius whispered, annoyed.

"And who's fault was that, Sleeping Beauty?" Lucius whispered back with a smirk.

Sirius had to concede that point and shrugged it off. He spent the rest of Potions trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to do now that he was in Slytherin and Lucius Malfoy's best mate. Ugh, why did his life have to always be so complicated?

* * *

The rest of his morning classes sped past and before he knew it, Sirius was entering the Great Hall for lunch. His classes weren't quite as bad as he'd thought they would be. He only had to block a few hexes from the other houses and somehow managed to find a Charms essay at the bottom of his bag. All in all, he was quite astonished at how well he was handling things.

"Sirius?"

Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by Lucius' questioning tone.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked, a confused expression on his face. He pointed in the opposite direction of where Sirius was headed. "The table is that way."

"Oh," Sirius said slowly, realizing he was heading towards the Gryffindor table subconsciously. "I know."

Lucius laughed, put his arm around Sirius' shoulder, and directed him to the Slytherin table. "You really screwed your short term memory with all that whiskey didn't you?"

"I guess," Sirius mumbled and let Lucius push him down onto the bench. Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and looked up just as his cousin Narcissa took a seat across from him.

"And how do you feel this fine morning?" She asked and snatched the roll he'd just picked up.

"Sirius here not only killed all his brain cells last night," Lucius said with a grin, "but he also shot his short-term memory to hell."

"He never had any brain cells to begin with," Narcissa said and grinned at Sirius as she took a bite of his roll. "At least, not any that I can remember."

"Oh shove it," Sirius said playfully, thinking back to the days he spent with Narcissa before Hogwarts separated them. "I seem to remember you being the one who gave long, drawn out fashion shows for your stuffed animals."

"And you loved them," she laughed. "I think you may have modeled with me a time or two."

Sirius grinned.

"Sirius Black striking a pose in front of the mirror?" Andre Zabini teased from beside him. "Who'd have ever thought it?"

Again, Sirius grinned. James and Remus always used to tease him about his primping in the mornings. They'd tell him he would pose in the mirror for hours if they'd let him.

"Certainly not me," Greg Goyle said and grabbed the piece of chicken from Narcissa's plate. She slapped his hand away from her food and he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Snape, pass the chicken."

Sirius recoiled at the sound of his worst enemies' name. He was in the process of glowering at the greasy-haired git when Narcissa grabbed his hand from across the table. Sirius looked up, bewildered.

"I need help in Defense," she said softly, her blue eyes glittering. "Could you meet me after classes in the common room? Lucius promised to help, but he's got to oversee a detention."

Lucius nudged her with his shoulder. "You know I'd much rather be helping you learn to banish banshees than watching some pathetic Gryffindor scrub the entry hall."

"Gryffindors aren't pathetic," Sirius said before he could stop himself. "I mean... Gryffindors are worse than pathetic. They're really, really..." He finished pathetically, "Pathetic."

"Are you sure you're all right Black?" Lucius asked. "Maybe you should skip your afternoon classes."

"You know, I really am feeling a bit off." Sirius took a deep breath. "I think I will take a nap."

"I don't have any classes after lunch," Narcissa said and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "I can get you some of the hangover potion Lucius lent me if you'd like."

Sirius smiled stiffly. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

Sirius slumped down on the bed and sighed deeply. The day had been long and confusing and it wasn't even half over. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and wake up back in his grimy room back at Grimmauld Place with Buckbeak pecking at him for food.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in," Sirius called and pulled off his school robe. He watched as Narcissa waltzed into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Then he leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head and looked up at her expectantly.

"Just a drop," Narcissa said and handed the small vile to Sirius. "Don't want you overdosing again. It makes you even more loopy."

"Just a drop," Sirius repeated. He turned the vile over on his finger and licked the liquid off. He gagged and said, "Ugh, that's disgusting. What the hell is in it? Rat droppings?"

"You don't want to know." Narcissa smiled and took the vile from him. She stood up, grabbed his legs, and pushed them so that he was laying straight on the bed. Then she pulled the blankets out from under him and pulled them up to his chest. "I'll expect you to be awake in time for my Defense lesson after dinner."

She bent down and softly kissed his forehead before pulling his curtains closed and leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you haven't gone back and read the completely rewritten chapter 2, I suggest you do so before you read this chapter. I really hated where the other version was going and, although I don't feel 100, I feel much better about this version. Thanks to my reviewers.**

* * *

Sirius awoke a few hours later feeling happy and refreshed. He just knew that his stunt in Slytherin had been some odd dream left over from Molly's Surprise Sandwiches he'd eaten the day before. But then he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at those damn green and silver bed curtains.

It took him a moment to collect himself before he swung his legs over the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the floor for a few seconds before his eyes lifted to the clock on his bedside table. He winced and shook his head.

A little while later Sirius was clopping down the stairs to the common room with a confused look on his face. It was just after dinner and there were only three or four people lounging around the common room. If he remembered correctly, the Gryffindor common room was always packed with people until the early hours of the morning.

"So glad you decided to show," Narcissa said softly from the leather couch in front of the fireplace. She didn't even look up from her book.

"I'm sorry." Sirius shrugged and hopped over the back of the couch. "I couldn't drag myself out of bed."

"At least you're getting back to your normal self then," Narcissa said and turned the page. "I just can't seem to get the hang of casting blocking spells wandlessly."

"I would think it'd be the first thing you'd learn living with Bellatrix for sixteen years." Sirius snorted and scooted closer to look over her shoulder.

"And you," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Moi?" Sirius acted shocked.

"Yes you." Narcissa poked him in the shoulder.

"What seems to be your problem?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa sighed. "I can't concentrate enough. At least, that's what I think is the problem."

"Hmm." Sirius pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Okay. When I was first learning how to cast spells wandlessly I would find an object and concentrate on it for small periods of time. Each time I'd practice I'd extend the time by thirty seconds or so. After a while I was able to concentrate on the object without even having to look at it. The next step is to substitute the object with your shielding charm."

Narcissa nodded and looked up at him. "Show me."

"Okay," Sirius said and scanned the room. After a few moments he settled on Narcissa herself. He concentrated on the way her golden hair framed her face and how her lips parted slightly as she relaxed. He concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and the flawless blue color of her eyes. He concentrated on how long her eyelashes were and how her t-shirt clung to her body...

"Whoa." Sirius snapped out of his daze suddenly. It took a moment to recover himself and once he had he said nonchalantly, "And that's how it's done."

* * *

"I did it!" Narcissa squealed the following afternoon. She ran through the common room and tackled Sirius to the ground. "I cast the shield charm without my wand!"

"That's great." Sirius laughed from underneath her. "I knew you could do it."

"I'm so happy I could kiss you right now," Narcissa squealed. "Oh hell."

Sirius blushed as Narcissa slapped his cheeks in between her hands and planted a kiss right on his lips. It took every fibre in Sirius' body not to open his mouth and return the kiss with something more than cousinly love and even more restraint not to pull her lips back onto his when she pulled back.

She sat back on her haunches, still straddling Sirius' waist, and said softly, "I couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

Sirius wasn't quite sure, but he thought he might be attracted to Narcissa in a way he definitely shouldn't be. He was still contemplating this turn of events later that night as he walked back from the library with Lucius, Andre, and Greg after a few hours of studying. It was nearing curfew and none of them wanted to be caught out by Filch after what had happened last time. Of course, Sirius had only a general idea of what happened from what they'd been saying about a liberal amount of lake water, Filchs' cat, and ice mice.

They had just turned into the hallway leading to the dungeons when the door Sirius was walking past flew open and slammed him in the face. His eyes automatically started watering and his hands went directly to his smashed nose as he screamed, "Oh fucking bloody hell!"

"What the hell was that for Potter?" Andre hissed while he and the others all pulled their wands out.

"He can't see through doors," Remus sneered, his wand at ready as well.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled again, still clutching his nose. "I think you broke it, you wanker!"

"Oh you'll pay for that Potter!" Lucius yelled and shot a hex at James' head. James jumped out of the way just in time and Lucius quickly started shouting out hex after hex while simultaneously blocking the hexes James was throwing his way.

A portrait exploded, sending its inhabitants fleeing, just as David Smith came rushing from the room. He pulled out his wand as he surveyed the scene and asked loudly, "What the hell is going on?"

"Doesn't the mudblood know what a duel is?" Andre sneered as David turned on him. "What are you going to do with that? Throw it at me?"

David looked at his wand briefly before shouting, "Fuck you," and launching himself at Andre. It only took a second for Lucius and James to ditch their own wands and resort to much more crude methods of fighting. Which left Greg to strangle Remus in a headlock with one arm as he held a swinging Peter at bay with his other. Meanwhile, Sirius was off to the side with his head tilted back. He was pinching the end of the nose trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the bleeding.

Even at that late of hour it was only a few minutes before someone screamed "fight" and there students began crowding the halls. Finally the Head Boy and five Prefects pushed their ways into the huddle and pulled the boys off each other. Once the brawl had been stopped, the detentions were given. Sirius tried to tell McGonagall that he wasn't involved in the actual fight, but she wouldn't even listen.

* * *

"That Potter has a mean right hook," Lucius said. He winced as he lowered himself onto his bed. "Barbarian."

"I can't believe McGonagall refused to heal our injuries." Andre narrowed his eyes. "But of course she healed Smith the second she saw him."

Greg chuckled. "Probably because you cracked his skull on the floor. What I can't believe was Black standing around shrieking like a little girl."

Sirius glared at him. "I did not shriek like a little girl."

"You, my friend," Andre pointed at him, "most definitely shrieked like a little girl."

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, I updated really fast. Go me! I figure that I've written out the next few chapters already so I'll have chapter five up some time next week. Thanks to my reviewers.**

* * *

"I can't believe you let them get to you again," Narcissa said with a sigh as she wedged herself between Sirius and Lucius on the couch. She laid her head on Lucius' shoulder and frowned. "You could have gotten in more trouble than just two weeks worth of detention. Lucius, you almost used an Unforgivable on Potter. And Andre cracked Smith's skull." 

"I know, I know," Lucius said. "We go over this every time. But sometimes you have to put people in their place. Those four walk around the school like they own the place. And I seem to remember you getting about half of Crucio out before Sirius here clapped his hand over your mouth that day Potter nearly drowned Snape."

"He deserved it." Narcissa smirked. "The look on his face was priceless when I punched him in the face the next day."

Sirius burst out laughing.

"What?" Narcissa asked, grinning sheepishly.

"You hit James in the face?"

"Punched," Lucius corrected. "Hard."

"Don't you remember?" Narcissa asked. "He was picking on the little Flint boy and I just snapped. Walked right up to him and punched him."

"Shattered his glasses," Lucius added, obviously trying not to crack up.

"You laughed for an hour after we told you," Narcissa said and looked up from Lucius' shoulder. "How can you not remember?"

"Oh... I," Sirius stuttered. He chuckled nervously. "Okay, now I remember. You came back to the common room fuming and Malfoy here started crying he was laughing so hard."

Lucius cocked his head and smiled at Narcissa. "See, he remembers."

* * *

Sirius sat on his bed that night trying to sort out everything he was feeling. Millions of things were racing through his head at the same time, pulling him in every which way. There was just too much to think about. 

One of these things was how he was suddenly and completely attracted to Narcissa. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a girl and more. It made him sick to think that he'd mistreated her so badly in his real life. Not only did he turn his back on his family, but he distinctly remembered the look of devastation on her face the night he left.

It wasn't only the guilt, though, that had him going insane. She was with his 'best friends' girlfriend for Merlin's sake. That and she was his cousin. Now, this really didn't create as much of a problem as most would think. Many purebloods married first and second cousins. Hell, even his parents had been first cousins. It was the principle though. In his own time while everyone was talking about how gorgeous his cousins were, he vehemently denied any attraction to them, especially Narcissa.

"That's sick," was his usual answer. Followed by, "We're family"

To which, after his sixth year, James would reply, "Not anymore."

Which led to his next problem. James, Remus, and even Peter were supposed to be his best mates, but in this world they hated him nearly as much as he hated Snape. It was killing him that instead of helping them plan their next late night prank or transforming at the full moon, he was gallivanting around with Jr. Death Eaters.

He'd gone too long without them to only have them ripped away again. Especially by some snot-nosed Smith. Merlin how he hated that guy. Even during his original years at Hogwarts it took everything he had not to hex Smith for being such a pompous git. And now that pompous git had replaced him.

* * *

That weekend happened to be the last Hogsmeade visit of the year. Sirius planned to make the most of it by purchasing half of Honeydukes and then get smashed at the Hogs Heade. It hadn't occurred to him until the night before the actual trip that he was still the Black heir and, by default, still loaded. 

By the next morning Andre, Greg, and Lydia Greengrass joined with Sirius as they headed out of Hogwarts. Sirius frowned as they started down the path. He looked around and asked Andre, "Where's Cissy and Malfoy?"

"Taking advantage of an empty dorm," Lydia giggled.

Sirius' frown deepened.

"Oh, don't look so surly," Andre said and poked him in the shoulder. "We all know how jealous you get when they're together, but you can't always be the third wheel."

"I'm not jealous," Sirius pouted. "I just don't think they should be 'taking advantage of an empty dorm.'"

"And why not?" Greg asked. "I seem to remember you doing it on numerous occasions."

"It's different."

"It's not," Andre said seriously.

"I don't think they're only up there to shag anyway," Lydia said. "Cissa says they've not been getting along too well lately. She thinks he's 'distracted.'"

And just like that Sirius' day began to improve.

That is, it began to improve until they hit Honeydukes. It seemed that all the students wanted to start their visit with candy; James, Remus, Peter, and David included. Sirius could hardly stand the sight of them huddled together in the corner. He knew they were up to something by the look in James' eye and the way Peter's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth. All Sirius knew was that he didn't want to be anywhere close when they attacked.

"What do you think they're planning?" Andre asked softly and jerked his head in their direction. "Probably something ghastly."

"How do you know the level of what they're planning?"

"The look on Potter's face. He looks even more gleeful than he usually does when they're plotting," Andre observed. "And look, Lupin's nervous and excited at the same time. He knows it's wrong but joins in anyway. And Pettigrew's practically peeing his pants with excitement. And that damn Smith. Looks so smug, doesn't he?"

"You can really read them, can't you?" Sirius asked and picked up a box of Cockroach Clusters. He grimaced and threw them back.

"So can you," Andre said. He shrugged. "Usually."

"I've been feeling off lately," Sirius said quickly.

Andre shrugged again and grabbed a couple of boxes of Chocolate Frogs. "So when did you start wanting to snog Cissy's brains out?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "How did you..."

Andre lifted his eyebrows. "I didn't. Until just now."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm giving my computer a much needed overhaul. I mean, completely wiping it clean because it's working too slow. This means, I may not be able to update as soon as I thought. Also, this chapter is more about Sirius' friendships than anything else. Romance will come soon! I promise!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they'd returned back to the Slytherin common room some hours later Lucius was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into the fire. Andre gave Sirius a little push in Lucius' direction. Sirius hesitated. How the hell was he supposed to know how diffuse the situation?

"Hey there Malfoy," Sirius said nervously. "You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Go away Sirius."

"Okay." Sirius turned to leave, but Andre glared at him. He sighed and slumped onto the couch. "What happened?"

"I said go away."

Now, Sirius hadn't gotten into it too much with Lucius in his own time because he had much more fun humiliating Snape, but he knew Lucius' warning tone well enough. But then, he knew James' warning tone quite well also and he was always able to crack a joke or lend a helping hand and make him feel better. He stopped and thought about what he would say to James.

"Lydia says you and Narcissa are going through a bit of a rough patch."

Lucius snorted.

"So I'm right?"

"She thinks I'm distracted." Lucius shook his head. "She has no idea."

"So she's right?"

Lucius said softly, "It's this whole Dark Lord thing."

Sirius froze.

"I don't know what to do about it." Lucius didn't take his eyes off the flames. "I believe in it. I do. I just... I don't know. I don't know how to feel about it."

"Then don't do it," Sirius blurted. "Don't become a Death Eater. Don't kill innocent people for the sake of purity. You're too smart for that Lucius. You could become Minister of Magic if you work for it hard enough. I mean, hell, if they let Fudge become Minister they'll let anyone..."

Sirius winced at the odd look Lucius was giving him.

"Who's Fudge?"

"You know, the fudge who's in office now," Sirius said meekly. He shook his head and grabbed Lucius by the shoulders. "You don't have to become one of them. Lucius, you have the resources and money. You can go so far if you don't get mixed up in all that."

"I don't know," Lucius said uncertainly.

"Think about it," Sirius told him. "Just think about it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Monday Andre, Lucius, Greg, and Sirius served the first of their detentions. To make matters worse, they were all paired with their Gryffindor counterpart. Sirius' task was to clean out Slughorn's ingredient cabinet while Remus re-labeled all of the new bottles and viles. He thought it would be a great chance to reconnect with Moony, but they were nearing the end of the cabinet and Remus wouldn't even look at him.

Finally Sirius hiked up his courage and said, "That really hurt when I got hit in the face."

Remus looked up from his bottle and gave Sirius a look that plainly said, 'huh?'

"It hurt," Sirius repeated. "And if James would have just apologized everything would have been fine."

"Did I really hear you say what I think I heard you say?"

"Oh come off it. We all know what excellent hearing you have." Sirius stomped his foot. "What have I done that's so bad?"

"Well, for starters, you pushed Peter into the lake when we were crossing it our first year," Remus said, his eyebrows raised.

"Only after you started it, I bet."

Remus cocked his head.

"Bet James thought it was funny to turn Snape's hair pink or something like that." Sirius knew this was probably the case because it was exactly what James had done their first day. At the time, it's been hilarious. Sirius frowned. Come to think of it, Lucius had pushed Peter overboard that day in his time too. Funny how things worked out.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Remus asked and went back to sticking the label on his bottle.

"Because I want to."  
Remus shook his head, annoyed.

"Look," Sirius said, his tone lightening considerably. "I'm trying to extend the olive branch here."

"You have a funny way of doing it."

"I just want to have a civil conversation with you sometime." Sirius shrugged. "Maybe even with Jam... Er, Potter too."

"And what about Peter and David?"

"Honestly," Sirius said, "I have way too many issues with those two."

Remus studied him for a moment, trying to see if this was some kind of prank or trap. After a few moments he nodded and stuck his hand out. "All right."

Sirius' grin touched his ears as he shook his friend's hand.

"That nasty little rodent was actually trying to spit shine the trophies," Lucius said as he climbed out of bed the next morning. "If I never see another trophy it'll be too soon."

"At least you weren't stuck un-transfiguring pincushions into porcupines." Andre wiggled his hurt fingers and stuck one on his mouth. "I must have been stabbed by the little bastards twenty times."

"I hit Smith," Greg chuckled. "Wound up with another detention."

"Was it worth it at least?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yeah."

"What about you, Black?"

"It really wasn't too bad. I think something in one of those bottles may have burrowed under my skin, but it wasn't too bad other than that." Sirius swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I even had a chance to make amends with Lupin."

Everyone in the room froze. Andre, who was in the middle of putting his pants on, even fell over he was so shocked. Sirius bit his lip nervously.

"What do you mean you made amends with Lupin?" Lucius asked shrewdly.

"Well not really amends," Sirius said quickly. "I just talked to him. We decided to start being more civil to each other."

"Is this some kind of ingenious plan of yours?" Greg asked.

"No."

"Then what the hell were you thinking?" Andre called from the floor.

"I'm just tired of fighting with them," Sirius said. "It gets old."

"But... But that's what we do Sirius," Lucius said, astonished. "We're rivals. Enemies. Advesaries. Opponnents..."

"We get the point Malfoy," Greg said.

"I just think we have more to deal with than a house rivalry." Sirius went to his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. "You don't have to stop hating them. I just don't want to be caught up in it anymore."

Andre still hadn't moved from where he'd fallen on the floor. "But you hate Smith. I mean, with a passion. We swore it was our duty to be the single reason for his downfall."

"Oh," Sirius said seriously. "Smith is a different story. In fact, I have a little something planned for our dear Mr. Smith..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so it didn't take me quite as long as I thought it would to update. I guess that's what happens when you've already written out the next two chapters. Oh yeah, Narcissa's back in this chapter in a big way...**

**AN2: I need everyone to start taking a poll. Who should Narcissa wind up with? It was gonna be Sirius, but I've gotten a little farther down the road and don't know if I can do that to Lucius. I can't help it, I'm a L/N shipper at heart. Plus I love the drama. So... Sirius or Lucius?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As it turned out, that little something Sirius had planned for David Smith landed them in detention twice a week until the end of term. If they'd known the Polyjuice potion they'd given him with some Hufflepuff girl's hair was extremely out of date and therefore left him in the girl's form for two weeks... Well, they probably would have done it anyway.

At first the prank put a strain on the newly found civility between Sirius and Remus. Sirius reminded Remus that he made no deal about being nice to Peter and David and though Remus wasn't happy about it, he had to concede. The day they left for summer holidays Sirius even had Remus' promise that he'd owl.

What confused Sirius the most as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express was that he knew he'd actually miss his fellow Slytherins. Well, all except Snape. It hadn't occurred to him that first morning that he'd actually like his new peers or that he could ever miss them.

He did, however, have Narcissa all to himself for the entire break.

"When did we get a pool?" Sirius asked the morning after they'd returned home. As usual, neither his parents nor Narcissa's met them at the train station. Sirius forced Regulus to do a sidelong apparation with him and Narcissa (Both of them turned seventeen within weeks of the end of term). When they'd arrived at Black Manor Tipsy the house-elf told them their parents would be vacationing in Bermuda for the entire break. Some things never changed.

"Not sure," Narcissa said. She and Sirius were looking out the window curiously at the rectangular pool that had suddenly appeared in the back yard. "I mean, I know Mother's been hassling Father for one, but I didn't think he'd actually do it. It just seems so... Muggle."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm going for a swim. You with me?"

"What the hell," Narcissa said and grinned. "I've always wanted a tan."

Ten minutes later Sirius had transfigured a deck chair into a raft and was floating around the pool blissfully. He heard the back door open then close and looked up to find Narcissa placing her towel on one of the chairs. When she was done she walked to the edge of the pool and smiled down at him.

"How's the water?"  
At that moment Sirius could care less how the water was. He was much to intent on gaping at Narcissa's long legs and barely there bikini. It took a moment for Sirius to realize what she'd asked. Once he did he answered, as he stared helplessly into her sparkling eyes, "Beautiful."

Narcissa chuckled. "The water's beautiful?"

"Ah, well, yes actually," Sirius stuttered and tried to nod confidently. "Very... clear."

Narcissa sat down on the side of the pool and let her legs dip into the water. "You're adorable, you know that? I can see why Lydia has such a killer crush on you."

"You can?" Sirius asked. "Er, Lydia has a crush on me?"

"Since we were eleven." She slowly slid into the water. "I can't believe you two aren't together."

"Well maybe I want to be with someone else," Sirius said before he could catch himself.

"Oh? And who might ickle Siri be interested in? Anyone I know?"  
Sirius snorted.

'So I do know her?" Narcissa asked as she latched onto the side of Sirius' raft. "Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous," Sirius said automatically.

"Slytherin?"

"To the core."

"Hmm... Smart?"

"Performs wandless magic with ease."

"Dating your best friend?"

The question took him by surprise. He nodded slowly. "You knew didn't you?"

"Possibly."

"You were just fishing for compliments weren't you?"

"Possibly."

"Does this change anything between us?" Sirius seriously hoped not.

"Not really," Narcissa said. "How long?"

"A month or so," Sirius told her. "When we were practicing your shield charm."

"Sirius I..."

"No, it's okay. You're with Lucius. I know." Sirius slid off the raft and started to the edge of the pool. "It's just a stupid crush."  
Narcissa followed him to the side and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to face her, frowning. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and, instead, slid her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. They were standing only inches apart and...

Regulus came running from the house and completed a perfect cannonball a foot away from where they stood.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

They were going to kiss. It was really going to happen. It wasn't another dirty dream Sirius had had. That almost kiss had been the real deal and Sirius was over the moon about it. He was also extremely annoyed with his younger brother. It was all his damn fault Sirius was forced to lock himself in the bathroom for a half hour.

Sirius was still on this high later that night when he, Narcissa, Regulus, and Andromeda sat down to dinner.

Andromeda had owled them earlier in the day, saying that she was going to be visiting with them for a week or so until Ted's and her flat was ready in London.

It seemed that although Ted was a muggle-born, Andromeda had not been blasted off the family tree when they'd married because of his and Narcissa's intervention. True, she wasn't allowed at any family gatherings and Bellatrix crossed to the other side of the street when they saw each other, but Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus (under threats from his older brother) kept in touch with her as often as possible.

"How was everyone's day?" Andromeda asked as Tipsy snapped her fingers and a feast appeared on the table.

"Good?"

Narcissa looked at Sirius and blushed.

"What?" Andromeda asked, looking from Narcissa to Sirius and back again.

"They looked like they were about to snog each other's brains out earlier," Regulus said and stuffed turkey into his mouth. "That may have something to do with it."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sirius snapped and slapped Regulus on the back of the head.

"Ow."

Sirius slapped him again. "I told you not to talk with your mouth full."

"Sirius don't hit your brother," Andromeda scolded and then said, "You were snogging?"

"About to snog," Sirius corrected. "Er, kiss, not snog. Damnit."

"But I thought..."

"Leave it Andie," Narcissa commanded as she took a bite of her potato.

Andromeda lifted her eyebrows, but kept silent for the rest of dinner. Of course, as soon as their meal ended and Narcissa went upstairs to take a shower she cornered Sirius and demanded answers.

"I just like her," Sirius said. "That's all. We both know she's beautiful... And funny, and sweet, and strong, and..."

"I get it." Andromeda grinned. "She's perfect. I just always thought you were out for someone outside the family.  
Especially after the way you fought for Ted and I."

"I thought so too."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "I started noticing things that I haven't before."

"Well be careful," Andromeda said. "I know you can take care of yourself and he's your best mate, but I'm sure Lucius won't be happy if you steal his girl." She paused and then added quickly, "Not that I'm not rooting for you or anything."

_---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- _

_Black-  
I just got off the fire with Cissa. She was very upset when I told her starting tomorrow I will be touring the continent with my family for the whole of the break and will be unable to visit or owl very often. It would be a great favor to me, your best friend, if you could keep her mind off my absence. I know you won't let me down.  
-Malfoy_

_---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I only had one person answer me about who Narcissa should wind up with. Oh well.**

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Sirius took Lucius' note to heart over the next few weeks. He and Narcissa spent almost every waking hour together. They swam most days and on a few occasions Sirius took her into muggle London. He took her out for ice cream every once in a while and helped her watch out for Regulus. They even went to the park for a picnic and played quidditch together in the backyard.

It was during one of these pick-up quidditch games near the end of the end of the holiday that Sirius finally got what he'd been wishing for all summer. Regulus had opted to play for maybe the third time that summer and was playing full-time seeker. He was hardly paying attention to Sirius and Narcissa, who were battling as chasers.

As it was, Regulus was zooming after the snitch when Sirius accidentally slammed into Narcissa and knocked her off her broom. She, having the reflexes of a cat, reached out and grabbed his shirt to stop her fall but only succeeded in pulling him off as well. It was lucky for them that the charms her father had applied when they were children kept there brooms from going any higher than ten feet or else the fall would have seriously injured one of them.

"Ow," Sirius whimpered, clutching his head. He was sprawled out on the ground with Narcissa on top of him. Much like they'd been when she tackled him after she'd perfected her shield charm. "I hurt."

"Me too," Narcissa said and sat up until she was straddling Sirius. She rotated her wrists and winced. "Can you jam a whole hand?"

"Anything's possible," Sirius groaned. "At least you had me to break your fall."

"It's the least you could do after you knocked me off my broom," Narcissa said and winced as she moved her leg.

Sirius took a sharp breath and froze. Narcissa was busy massaging her calf without really realizing what the back and forth motion was doing to Sirius' body. However, it only took a moment before she stopped moving and looked down at Sirius with her eyebrows raised.

"Why Sirius, I don't think I've ever played a game a Quidditch quite as," she grinned wickedly, "stimulating as this before."

"I'm sure you haven't," Sirius countered. "Now, if you don't get off me, I'll be forced to roll over on you and snog you senseless."

Narcissa hesitated before saying, "Maybe I'd like that."

Sirius didn't have to be told twice. His hand quickly came up to the support her back as she leaned into him and he rolled on top of her. Their tongues were already exploring the other's by the time he was on top of her and soon enough he was trailing kisses along her jawline and down her throat. She gently grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers once again as she arched into his body, creating as much friction as possible...

"Ew."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Again, Sirius could have killed his little brother. Regulus' intrusion, yet again, caused him great discomfort and yet another trip to the bathroom. He was getting quite frustrated.

Sirius had finally emerged from the shower nearly an hour after he went in when a light knock came upon his door. He knew instantly it was Narcissa so he wrapped his towel around himself and quickly pulled the door open.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked.

"I've roped Andie into babysitting for the night," Narcissa said, grinning. "We're going out."

---- ---- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"So The Glass Slipper," Sirius said and pushed back his chair. He'd just eaten one of the best filets he'd ever had and was looking forward to their souffle. "Very swanky."

"What can I say? I like to dress up," Narcissa answered and looked down at her cream colored gown. She smiled as Sirius as she lifted her wine glass. Sirius tapped his glass against hers and she said, "To our seventh and final year at Hogwarts."

"May it be our best yet."

They arrived home a few hours later. Regulus was already in bed and Andromeda was waiting in the kitchen for them. She put down the Witch Weekly she'd been reading and glared at the two as they stumbled into the kitchen and snapped their fingers for Tipsy.

"And where have you two been?" Andromeda demanded. "It's nearly two in the morning. I do have a husband to get home to you know."

"We're sorry," Narcissa said, giggling.

"Are you drunk?" Andromeda asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, you see," Sirius said, "the waiter knew that we'd be spending a large amount and decided to look the other way when we ordered wine."

Narcissa snorted. "All three bottles."

"Ah, there she is." Sirius waved for Tipsy to approach him. "Can we please have a bottle of Aunt Druella's best elf-made wine?"

Tipsy nodded and, with a snap of her fingers, produced the bottle. She uncorked it quickly and handed it to Sirius.  
"Is there anything else Master and Mistress would like?"

"Her. Naked in my bed," Sirius laughed and waggled his eyebrows at Narcissa. "Oh don't look at me like that Andie."

"I'm going home," Andromeda said. She hugged both of them, gave them a disapproving look, and headed to the floo. "Be careful, you two. And don't do anything stupid."

"Like we would ever do something stupid." Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long pull. Then he handed the bottle to Narcissa and watched as she did the same.

"Good wine." Narcissa wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. "What do you want to do now?"

"We could listen to the WW for while," Sirius said.

Narcissa shrugged and followed as he headed to her father's study. She hiked up her dress and hopped onto her father's desk while Sirius went to work on the radio. He tuned it until Narcissa heard the Kneazel's new song and told him to stop.

"I remember this one," Sirius said as he went to stand in between Narcissa's legs. He began to sway slowly in time with the music. "It's such a beautiful song."

"It makes you fall in love," Narcissa said softly as she played with the bow tie on his tux.

Sirius smiled as she looked up at him. "That it does."

"Have you ever been in love Sirius?"

"No," Sirius whispered and bent over until his lips were hovering just above hers. "Not until now."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Sirius! Sirius wake up!"

Sirius opened his eyes slowly. He looked around his room cursing the brightness of the sun and the noise Regulus was making. He called out groggily. "What?"

"Cissa's not in her room," Regulus yelled and pounded even harder. "What if something happened to her? Sirius!"

"Mmm."

Sirius looked down and raised his eyebrows as Narcissa started stretching. She looked up at him, grinned, and wrapped her arm around his chest. She was just snuggling back into him when the door banged open and Regulus came barging into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, cocked his head and yelled over his shoulder, "Andromeda, you owe me ten knuts!"

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know, I know. It's been a long damn time since I updated. Like I said before, I kinda stopped liking my own story. But I've figured out what I needed to delete and I'm now plowing on. Um, oh yeah. This chapter is teeny tiny but it's because I deleted most of it already but still wanted to get I still wanted to get it up here ASAP.

* * *

Four days later Sirius, Narcissa, and Regulus were boarding the train to Hogwarts. Regulus had hardly stepped foot on the train before he was bounding off down the aisle looking for his friends. Unfortunately for Sirius, Narcissa had received a shiny new Head Girl badge in her letter this year (oh, how angry Lily must have been) and left him to face Lucius alone.

During the break Sirius and Narcissa lived in a sort of bubble. They didn't have to worry about what the others would say about their flirting or occasional 'dates.' But now they would be back at Hogwarts, and even though Narcissa seemed to be incredibly happy the last few days with him, Sirius was nervous she might go back to Lucius.

They never really talked about it.

And then there was the guilt Sirius had clawing at his insides. Ever since he'd fallen through that veil Lucius had been his best friend in every way and here he was trying to steal his girl. He was pondering this as he stepped into the last carriage on the right (even in his time this group of Slytherins always used the same one) and sat down across from Lucius and next to Andre.

"How was the trip?" Sirius asked.

Lucius shrugged. "I was stuck with my parents the whole time. No vacation is good if you're stuck with your parents the whole time."

"Very true." Andre turned to Sirius. He grinned slyly. "And you? How was your break?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, same as ever."

Andre snorted. "Did you ever act upon that little discussion we had a few months back?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Lucius was looking from one to the other with a confused expression on his face. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"He wanted to look up some dark curses over break, but wasn't sure if he could get over to Grimmauld to get his father's books. I bet him he couldn't." The ease of which Andre could lie impressed Sirius deeply.

"So, did you get it?"

"To a degree, yes."

"Which one?"

Sirius shook his head and looked at Lucius. "What?"

"Which curse?" Lucius asked. "What does it do?"

"Uh, it's one I heard Snape practicing," Sirius said quickly. "Sect-something. I couldn't remember the whole thing and there wasn't anything like it in any of the books. So where did you go exactly?"

"Romania mostly," Lucius frowned and hesitated. "You're not going to like this, but my father's told me I'm to take the mark on my eighteenth birthday. I'll be the youngest Death Eater to date."

"Oh come off it Lucius, we all know you have no desire to join the Death Eaters," Andre said heatedly. "Don't get me started..."

"Look, I know how you both feel on the subject..."

"Cissa too," Sirius pointed out.

"Cissa too," Lucius amended. "I mean, we've been over this how many times in the past few years? We all know I agree with His cause, just not the means or the methods. Maybe... Maybe after a while in His service I'll change my mind or..."

"You won't," Andre told him and rolled his eyes.

"Look, we all know you're fascinated with the Dark Arts," Sirius said. "But if you become a Death Eater you'll become addicted. You won't be able to stop yourself. Every time Dark magic is used it makes it harder and harder to stop and you know it. Why put yourself through that?"

"I could handle it if..."

"You can't," Andre said bluntly.

"He's right." Sirius nodded at Andre. "You can't stop it. You'll start killing and torturing and then it'll hit too close to home and you'll either be too immune to realize that you're hurting the people you love or you'll try to leave and wont be able to. Once you become one of His followers there's no backing out. Believe me when I tell you that you won't get out alive and neither will the people you care about."

"We know you don't want to Lucius," Andre said. "Stand up to your father. He can't make you..."

"He'll disinherit me! Then what will I have?"

Sirius and Andre looked at each other and back at Lucius. At the same time, they said, "Us."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yay! That was fast!**

* * *

For the next few weeks it was quite hard for Sirius to get Narcissa alone. She was always doing something involving her Head Girl status with James and rarely had to time for Lucius (with whom she spent every spare moment with), let alone Sirius. It was enough to drive him crazy.

By week three, however, they were partnered for a Potions project.

When their names were announced together Sirius turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. She giggled and whispered something in Lucius' ear. He looked up at Sirius and rolled his eyes. Sirius turned back around in his chair and hummed cheerfully until Andre told him to shut up or he'd hex him.

"So we should meet to discuss the project soon," Sirius said as he caught up with Narcissa and Lucius after class. "I'd really like to get a head start on this thing."

"Well you can't tonight," Lucius said and wrapped his arm around Narcissa. "We have dinner reservations in Hogsmeade tonight."

"Why Malfoy," Sirius patted Lucius' shoulder, "I'd love to have dinner with the two of you so we can pass our project."

Lucius picked up Sirius' hand and dropped it away from his shoulder. "Oh Black. I'm so sorry to disappoint you... Oh, who am I kidding, I love to disappoint you. No."

"But what else am I supposed to do tonight?" Sirius asked. "Everyone will be gone."

"Well then you can spend some quality time with your right hand," Narcissa said, grinning cheesily.

Lucius burst out laughing. "We all know how much you must miss it."

"Fine then," Sirius said, smirking. "But we have to work on this thing tomorrow. Eight-ish?"

"That'll work." Narcissa nodded. "Lucius has got Quidditch practice tomorrow anyway."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the next day while Lucius was out on the muddy Quidditch pitch getting soaked to the bone, Sirius and Narcissa were snuggled up together in front of the fireplace in Narcissa's private room. Both were leaning over their open books. Finally, after ten minutes of trying to figure out why they needed to use beetle ankles over beetle legs, Sirius pushed his book away and threatened to throw it in the fire.

"I still think it's stupid," Sirius said resolutely.

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm just saying there has to be some kind of difference."

"Stupid," Sirius mumbled and leaned back on his elbows. "So how's school going anyway? I haven't really had much time to talk with you since we've been back."

"It's been busy," Narcissa said and leaned back as well. "I didn't think being Head Girl would be quite so time consuming. I kind of wish someone else had gotten it."

Sirius nodded, remembering Lily uttering those same words many times over.

"But I guess it's worth it," Narcissa said. She poked his shoulder. "You nearly had a heart-attack when I'd opened it. Were you really so shocked?"

You bet your ass he'd been surprised. "No, not at all."

"I'm sure Father would be proud," Narcissa said. "If he knew."

"You still haven't told them yet?" Sirius asked.

"Why should I?" Narcissa shrugged. "They didn't have the urge to spend any time with us this summer so why would I have the urge to tell them anything at all?"

"Ah, summer." He chuckled. "What a great time of year. Don't you think?"

"A great time of year." Narcissa eyed him. "Lots of fun."

"The best time I've ever had." Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agreed it was good," Narcissa said. "But I wouldn't go a far as to say it was the best I'd ever had."

Sirius scoffed and rolled until he had her pinned underneath him. She giggled until his hand slid up her thigh and a moan escaped her lips. It wasn't much longer before the two were snogging furiously right there on the floor.

That is, until they heard someone clear his throat and eyed the puddle of water at his feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck Zabini," Sirius swore as he looked up at Andre. "Did you want to give us heart attacks?"

"That was the plan, yes," Andre said breezily and leaned back against the door. "I could so easily have been Lucius and the two of you would have been screwed."

"Wait a minute," Narcissa was looking between the two of them with wid eyes, confused. "You know about... This?"

"From the beginning," Andre told her. "As soon as you told him you were taking him to The Slipper he firecalled me all giddy and blushing like a twelve-year old. It was sickening."

"You loved knowing first," Sirius said. "You're a gossip whore."

Andre feigned shock. "Me? A gossip whore? No."

"Whoa." Narcissa held up her hands. "You mean to tell me you told the biggest mouth in Slytherin that we're screwing behind Lucius' back? Are you insane?"

"A little," Sirius chuckled. "But he's kept his big mouth shut on this one."

"That's because Lucius doesn't believe in my 'don't curse the messenger' philosophy," Andre told him. "Plus I don't want you dead."

"Thanks."

"Anyway." Andre flipped his hand. "I wanted you to know that Greg accidentally knocked Lucius off his broom and broke his arm. We've gotten him to the infirmary but he's a little on the pissed side and keeps asking for you."

Narcissa chuckled and stood up. "Poor Greg. He's never gonna live this one down."

"Highly doubtful," Sirius agreed. "Do you want me to walk you to the infirmary?"

"No." Narcissa shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just lock up the room when you leave. Kay?"

Sirius nodded as she swept past Andre and out of the room. He finally got to his feet and began picking all of his books off the floor.

"Lucius has a meeting with his father tomorrow," Andre told Sirius. "What should we do?"

"What can we do?"

"Stop him from going," Andre said.

"If a broken arm won't stop him, I highly doubt there's anything we can do." Sirius threw his bag over his shoulder and motioned for Andre to follow him out of Narcissa's room. He waived his wand over the door just before it shut and began walking with Andre up the steps to their dormitory. "He's a big boy Zabini. He can fend for himself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Lucius didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. There was a cut on his head, a gash on his leg, and rips through his shirt. When asked what had happened he threw back a dreamless sleeping potion and refused to speak to anyone for two days.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry this thing is so short. My computer crashed and I lost everything I had. I'm seriously pissed at losing a Pride & Predjudice rip-off I was writing for L/N. Eh, shit happens. **

* * *

"He still won't say a word," Andre said, sitting down in a huff next to Sirius. "I can't stand it." 

"You're such a gossip whore." Sirius looked up from his book long enough to smile at Andre. "Besides, I don't really need to be reminded of what Death Eaters do during their meetings." He looked up again. "Er-"

"How would you know what they do?" Andre asked. "It's a secret society. If Malfoy won't blab there's no way anyone else will." Andre narrowed his eyes. "He's told you something hasn't he? Damnit, I always knew he liked you better."

"Andre, seriously," Sirius scoffed, "we're not in grammar school anymore. We don't have to fight over Malfoy's affections."

"We don't?" Andre asked, jokingly. "So has he?"

Sirius scowled at his book. "Has he what?"

Andre smacked him upside his head with a pillow.

* * *

Later that night found Sirius and Remus in the corner of the library, poring over their Charms essays. Remus only had a half an inch left to write while Sirius was still struggling with his opening paragraph when Narcissa strode over to their table and threw down her books. 

"I hate him," she spat and pulled the top book off the pile. "And why are you here? I thought you were filling in for Longbottom."

"He got into another fight with Alice," Remus said happily. "So he didn't need the night off after all."

"Oh," Narcissa said and shrugged. "Good. You can help Sirius and I with our Charms essay. I see that you're almost done and I have yet to start."

"I'm not going to let you copy," Remus said. Since the two had become Head Boy and Head Girl they had actually found out that they got on incredibly well. Both were studious and cared about their grades, plus they were together for hours at a time planning Prefect duties and rounds. "Last time I got caught and Slughorn gave me detention."

"Oh come on Lupin," Narcissa whined. "I need help. And look at poor Sirius. He hasn't even gotten a paragraph done. It's sad, really."

"Hello," Sirius interjected. "I'm sitting right here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"Fine, I'll help. But I'm not writing the whole thing." Remus looked up. "And who do you hate?"

"Lucius," Narcissa said. She sneered at her parchment and stabbed it with her quill. "I asked him if I he could help with my essay and he told me I needed to start doing things for myself. He said he can't do everything for me. I do things for myself."

Sirius chuckled and nodded towards the essay she was copying. "Sure you do."

"I can do things for myself," Narcissa said, narrowing her eyebrows. "I'm Head Girl aren't I?"

"That's true," Sirius said. "But didn't Remus make up the Prefect schedules for this week?"

"To be fair, she did make the schedule a few weeks ago," Remus said, trying to be helpful. "And she's the one who gets the Prefects to do as they're told. Without her death glare and screaming nothing would get done at all."

Narcissa smiled. "See?"

* * *

Sirius had never been the heaviest sleeper. Of course there were times when he slept like the dead. Those time often came after a long night of drinking or a after sustaining some kind of prank-induced injury. That night, however, Sirius had not been injured or drinking and so he woke easily at the sound of the door opening. 

"Hello?" Sirius whispered, gently pulling the curtain aside. "Malfoy? What are you doing?"

Lucius stopped and pulled the door shut with a click. "Nothing Black. Go back to sleep."

"Are you going to see Cissa again?" Sirius hoped not. His stomach always turned in knots whenever Lucius spent the night with Narcissa. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," Lucius whispered.

"Malfoy," Sirius sat up in bed, suddenly fully awake, "where are you going?"

"Out."

"You're going to a Death Eater meeting," Sirius hissed. "You said you didn't want in."

"Shut your mouth Black," Lucius spat. "Shut your mouth, go back to sleep, and erase this from your memory. Got it?"

"Is this why you've been so mean to everyone?" Sirius asked and whipped his legs over the side of his bed. "Is it?"

Lucius put his hand on the doorknob. "Stop putting your nose in other people's business."

"But it is my business," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Your involvement with the Death Eaters puts my friends and family at risk and that makes it my business. Cissa..."

"Oh shut up about Cissa," Lucius snapped, narrowing his eyes angirly. "Just shut the hell up about her. She's my girlfriend and I'd like it if you started keeping that in mind from now on."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're in love with her!"

"I don't... What... You..." Sirius sputtered.

"Oh don't try to deny it," Lucius spat.

Sirius finally found his voice. "You don't know what you're talking..."

The fury in Lucius' eye stopped Sirius mid-sentence. "Shut your mouth, go back to sleep, and forget all about this conversation. Got it?"

Sirius nodded and stepped backwards towards his bed.

Lucius glared at him menacingly for another moment before pulling open the door and sweeping out of the room. Sirius stood frozen on his feet, reeling from what had just been said. He heard Greg whisper "shit" and finally snapped his eyes away from the closed door.

He looked at his Andre and Greg, who were both sitting up in their beds with their mouths hung open, and said, "Well. Stop goggling and go back to sleep."


End file.
